1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device-supporting member provided in an upper slewing body of a working machine to support a specified device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, in a working machine such as a hydraulic shovel, an upper slewing body is mounted on a crawler type lower propelling body. The upper slewing body comprises an upper frame supported by the lower propelling body slewably about a vertical axis. The upper slewing body further comprises an attachment, a cabin, a machine room, and a counterweight, which are provided on the upper frame. The upper frame has a center section as a core part of the upper frame, and right and left side decks provided to protrude from the center section in laterally opposite directions. The center section has a bottom plate portion extending in a front and rear (longitudinal) direction of a machine body (hereinafter referred to simply as “front and rear (longitudinal) direction”), and a pair of right and left support portions each provided on the bottom plate portion to extend in the longitudinal direction. The attachment is tiltably supported by a front region of the pair of support portions. The counterweight as a heavy load is supported by a rear region of the pair of support portions. The right and left side decks are divided into a plurality of areas along the longitudinal direction. The cabin is disposed on a left front side of the center section. The machine room is provided behind the cabin. The machine room stores therein a cooling unit and others.
As the above type of upper frame, there has been known an upper frame disclosed in JP 2007-046240A. This upper frame has a center section provided in a central region thereof in a right and left (width) direction of the machine body to extend in the longitudinal direction. An engine mount is provided in a rear region of the center section. Further, a cooling-unit mount is provided on a left side of the engine mount. A cooling unit to be attached onto the cooling-unit mount has a structure obtained by integrating an engine-cooling radiator, an intake air-cooling intercooler, and a hydraulic oil-cooling oil cooler. Pipes for the cooling unit, i.e., a radiator hose, an intercooler hose and an oil cooler hose, are connected to a lower portion of the cooling unit. A bottom plate covering a bottom of the cooling-unit mount has a maintenance hole formed at a position adjacent to the pipe connection portion of the cooling unit.
Meanwhile, as means to enhance maintenance accessibility to a device provided on a bottom plate, there is a technique of increasing an area of a maintenance hole formed in the bottom plate. As the technique of increasing the area of the maintenance hole, it is conceivable to add or enlarge the maintenance hole. However, in the cooling-unit mount structure disclosed in JP 2007-046240A, if the maintenance hole is added or enlarged, rigidity of the bottom plate for placing a device thereon will be reduced. This causes a problem of failing to horizontally support the device. Particularly, in a situation where a heavy cooling unit is placed thereon, the problem of insufficient rigidity becomes more prominent.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device-supporting member capable of maintaining rigidity of a portion for placing a device thereon and capable of adding and enlarging a maintenance opening, and an upper slewing body having the device-supporting member.